<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁盾】圣诞节的蓝莓派(6K+一发完) by kdashmj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308622">【铁盾】圣诞节的蓝莓派(6K+一发完)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj'>kdashmj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>已结婚，老夫老夫相处流水账。</p><p>大概是个想要团聚但是拼命被拆散的小故事(笑)。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁盾】圣诞节的蓝莓派(6K+一发完)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>被窝的温暖被驱散了。</p><p>托尼翻了个身子，惺忪地睁开眼睛。他看见史蒂夫坐在床头边，轻轻套上白色T恤，收起脚步声朝浴室走去。窗外的光线稀薄又灰暗，冬季里的阳光总是喜欢冬眠，让冷冽的空气更加冰凉。托尼望了一眼床头摆着的电子时钟，上面显示几个数字——5点15分。是的，史蒂夫总是这么准时。浴室里时不时传来淙淙水声，偶尔会和托尼的梦境产生共鸣，他以为自己正在刷牙，因为鼻尖有薄荷的味道，还有人抚摸他的额头，亲吻他的脸。 </p><p>“早安，托尼。” </p><p>史蒂夫的声音永远这么好听。他走出房间，脚步绕着基地周围，开始了每日一次的晨跑。托尼仍然窝在床铺里，继续睡回笼觉。这是必然的，因为他和史蒂夫的作息向来都是相反的。天才科学家刚睡下去的一小时，就是超级士兵准备起床的时间。当科学家起床后，他刚好能赶上史蒂夫为队友们烹调的午餐。哦，托尼爱死了饭后甜点，尤其史蒂夫制作的蓝莓派，浓郁香甜的内馅，搭配酥脆的饼皮，洒点白色的糖霜，再挤一朵纯白的奶油花，完美。只可惜史蒂夫时常比托尼还忙碌，这道甜点又十足地费时费工，他几个月都吃不到一次。 </p><p>风平浪静的日子，除了让人懒惰之外，其实没什么特别的。在外星人或是九头蛇没空毁灭世界的时候，复仇者们依然都有各自的事情得做。索尔回到了阿斯嘉继承大位，娜塔莎和克林特则是接收神盾局的指派，去做一些特工或是间谍应该做的事情。而布鲁斯到处去义诊，虽然他有时会突然回到基地，浑身脏兮兮地冲个澡，吃点东西，然后又神不知鬼不觉地消失了。为什么托尼会知道？因为布鲁斯总是会把握时间，登入他和托尼共同研发的项目，一下子更新许多信息，再让贾维斯提醒托尼：嘿，伙计，我的份已经做完了，轮到你了。 </p><p>托尼向来对于队友们东奔西跑，使得基地里空荡冷清没什么太大的感触。但他会想念布鲁斯，对的，这个温和善良又有点难以捉摸的科学好伙伴，总是能为他的工作室添一点热闹。才在这么想的同时，托尼的Mark85第四次的升级已经完成，他在工作室里面做最后一次测试，而史蒂夫穿着神盾局的深色制服，盾牌背在身后，输入最高权限后踏进工作室。 </p><p>托尼看见了他的丈夫，自然地勾勾嘴角：“Well，我好久没看见你穿神盾局的制服了，蜜糖。”</p><p>“是的。”史蒂夫说，手里握着平板，“托尼，弗瑞刚刚给了我一通电话。他很激动，一边骂脏话一边咆啸。”</p><p>托尼耸耸肩：“这是他正常交流的方式，我一点也不讶异。”</p><p>“我认为弗瑞要表达的意思是，他有一批新来的特工，但是特别调皮特别难以控制，所以他需要我。”</p><p>“他需要你。”托尼皱皱鼻子，“让他滚边去吧，你是我的。”</p><p>“我是你的。”史蒂夫并不反驳，他走过去亲吻托尼，“是的，我同意。”</p><p>托尼圈住了他的腰际，一边多讨了几个吻：“什么时候出发？”</p><p>“现在。”</p><p>“哦，那我们的烛光晚餐泡汤了对吗？”托尼抱怨地说，“见鬼的，我必须跟弗瑞求偿我的精神损失，他时常让我的丈夫为他劳命奔波，这会增加我们离婚的机率，我坚决抗议。”</p><p>史蒂夫歪歪脑袋：“我不记得今晚有什么烛光晚餐。”</p><p>“三秒前我决定的，我忘了告诉你。”</p><p>史蒂夫轻声笑了，鼻尖蹭了蹭托尼的脸：“托尼，我大概会去一个星期。如果你想我，你可以来神盾局，你有顾问的权限。”</p><p>“我会的，蜜糖。”托尼张嘴轻咬他的唇，“我只求你别再去指导什么近身搏斗技术，我不想看见你和某位年轻特工，互相在软垫上面纠缠成一团。你已经结婚了，这是违法的。”</p><p>“这是工作，亲爱的。”史蒂夫不认同地捂住托尼的嘴，“别吃这种醋。”</p><p>“啧，我恨你的工作。”</p><p>“你才不恨，你以我的工作为傲。”</p><p>托尼自然地将手覆上史蒂夫的臀，揉了几下：“乖乖等你回来不闯祸，有没有奖赏？”</p><p>“看状况而定，如果你没把自己饿死在基地里的话。”</p><p>“那就别去了吧，你应该要担忧你的丈夫是个不独立的人，你一离开他就会不知所措，连怎么开冰箱都忘记了。”</p><p>史蒂夫拍掉了他不规矩的手，整理好服装：“你会很好的，我对你有信心。”</p><p>“是啊是啊，”托尼坐回椅子上，晃了两圈，“我会很好的，我八岁就会站在凳子上甩平底锅煮晚餐，十岁就懂得偷我爸的黑卡买超跑去泡酒吧，我独立得都快爱上自己了。”</p><p>史蒂夫笑了，没有继续和他闲聊，只是两手捧住他的脸，深深地亲吻他，像在告诉他：我得走了。 </p><p> </p><p>* </p><p> </p><p>一个星期，去他的一个星期。弗瑞就是个虐待狂外加压榨魔鬼，他把史蒂夫留在神盾局整整三个星期，并且在托尼踏进神盾局要求见一见史蒂夫时，才发现弗瑞三天前让史蒂夫去出任务了。该死的，为什么没人通知他？ </p><p>“先生，罗杰斯队长在三天前的下午五点半有留言给你，但我被你静音三天，直到现在才能告诉你这个。”</p><p>“你这个小混球，你被开除了。”</p><p>“好的，希望新任的人工智能能够比我还要擅长忍受你的尖酸刻薄。” </p><p>听见这个托尼反而笑了出来，这真是他做出来的人工智能，没错，只有他能做出这么有意思的电子管家。</p><p>“罢了，开启史蒂夫制服上的追踪，我要知道他在哪里。”</p><p>“好的先生。” </p><p>史蒂夫正在挪威的最北部，芬马克郡的某个小镇。老天，现在是11月底，那个鬼地方的冬季几乎都在零下-40°C左右。托尼坐上了敞篷，一手戴上墨镜，命令贾维斯入侵史蒂夫此刻正在使用的频道。 </p><p>“托尼？”</p><p>“史蒂夫，我要知道你的状况。” </p><p>“托尼，我们谈过这个，你不能擅自登陆我的隐蔽频道，这很有可能会——”</p><p>“可能会被敌人侦测到信号？”托尼哼了一声，“拜托，我绝对不会犯这种错，你了解的。”</p><p>史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，快速地将两人切换至私人频道，以免其他的特工受到影响。</p><p>“你想说什么？托尼，你只有十秒钟。”</p><p>“你受伤了对吗？嘘！别否认，制服上的侦测告诉我，你伤得不轻。”</p><p>“我有血清，我会没事的。”</p><p>“很好，血清总是你能肆无忌惮受伤的完美理由。我不明白，弗瑞为什么要把你派去那种鸟不生蛋的地方，并且他手里的人是死光了吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫无奈地说：“托尼，我有给你留言，你没有收到吗？”</p><p>“呃，我现在在听。”托尼沉默三秒，“……九头蛇，去他的九头蛇，他们就是永远不会放弃征服世界。我要去帮你，史蒂夫，你听见了吗？”</p><p>“不行。”美国队长断然拒绝。</p><p>“你——妈的！我看过你带领的小队名单，全部都是刚加入神盾局不到半年时间的菜鸟，当中没有任何一个熟手，甚至连山姆，你专门的副手都没加入。这是不对的！你需要我的帮助，绝对！”</p><p>史蒂夫失去耐心怒吼道：“你会害我暴露行踪的，别乱来！”</p><p>“我会派Mark XV，响尾蛇，你知道敌人预警系统绝对看不见它。”托尼自顾说道，“再不然，Mark XXVII ，迪斯科，它可以隐形，完美地躲避雷达。拜托，亲爱的，就是让我帮你，即使我不能大方地冲进去干掉那些见鬼的缩头乌龟，但至少我能透过联机帮助你。” </p><p>史蒂夫揉了揉脸，深深叹气。确实，带着一群菜鸟执行三级任务不是一件好差事。在上飞机之前，他就知道弗瑞为什么非得指派他带领这支队伍。这次的任务是一场震撼教育，给这群新来的特攻们最好的学习机会。但很显然，除了美国队长能够完美的完成任务，以及让菜鸟们平安地全身而退之外，没有更好的领导能做这种事情了。 </p><p>然而现在，该教育的也差不多完成了，九头蛇的行踪全然曝光，他们不会待在这个小镇太久的。金发青年不想要让到手的鸭子飞了，他快速地在脑袋里生成钢铁侠支持后的计划布署。 </p><p>“你什么时候出发？”史蒂夫说。</p><p>“我已经出发了。三小时后响尾蛇和迪斯科就会抵达你的身边，你有绝对的权限能够控制它们。”</p><p>史蒂夫没好气地说：“你这个先斩后奏的混蛋。”</p><p>“我以为你习惯了？”托尼低声笑道，“顺道一提，这个先斩后奏的混蛋很爱你。”</p><p>“我不会在频道里说爱你的。”史蒂夫正经地说，“我会回去亲口告诉你——托尼，我得切断了，再见。”</p><p>“再见。” </p><p> </p><p>* </p><p> </p><p>响尾蛇和迪斯科是个全能的好帮手。虽然它们的功能着重在隐蔽以及搜查任务，装备的火力并不强大，但这足够让史蒂夫完美地运用它们，减少了本应该和敌人对峙的耗时。以及僵持过后，九头蛇的科学家们一个不少地被神盾局逮捕——终于结束了。史蒂夫折腾了四天，确实感到有点疲累，他坐在昆氏战斗机的机舱板上，吸着凛冽稀薄的冷空气，一边眺望北欧地区昼夜过长的漆黑天空。 </p><p>极光，阵阵模糊的绿色光芒，和一整片的星海，美得让人窒息。史蒂夫呼出一口白雾，感到指尖蔓延着冰凉，白色雪花零稀地坠在他的金发上——他多希望他的托尼现在就在身边。 </p><p>“托尼，”史蒂夫没忍住这份思念，直接播出了电话，“任务完成了。”</p><p>“我知道，贾维斯告诉我了。”托尼说，“你几时回来呢？”</p><p>“12个小时之后，可能更久——我不确定。”史蒂夫轻声说道，抬头仰望风景，“托尼，这里很美，小镇的屋顶都是白雪，湖泊结冰了，有孩子穿着冰刀在溜冰。街上的路灯全是金黄色的，让整座小镇看起来稍微温暖了点。还有极光——我第一次看见这个，它好像有生命，闪烁后再消散，永远不停歇。”</p><p>托尼勾勾嘴角，似乎能在史蒂夫描述的语句里，和他看见同一片风景。依照托尼和史蒂夫长时间的相处，他能够轻而易举读懂史蒂夫想表达，但却没说出来的话语。 </p><p>“我也很想你。”托尼轻声说，“但我得说你12小时后回到纽约，可能暂时见不到我。我现在在飞机上，跟佩珀准备前往阿根廷。”</p><p>史蒂夫垂着眼睛：“清洁能源的工厂有问题吗？”</p><p>“是，它——它可能被破坏或是被人窃取了。”托尼捏了捏两眼之间，“我还不确定状况，但依照佩珀的描述，只有我能修复它，没有其他的人了。”</p><p>“看来，你才是那个极度需要培养第二把交椅，让副手好好协助你的那个人。”</p><p>“你是对的。”托尼叹气，“我会开始这么做，并且希望下次某个重要设备被炸毁时，我不需要亲自抵达现场处理这种烂摊子。我只要和你一起窝在温暖的被窝，轻松渡过那不到一个月后的圣诞节。”</p><p>“你是在预告。”史蒂夫笑道，“我会这么做的，和你一起过圣诞节。”</p><p>“希望你说到做到。”托尼认真地说，“我恨圣诞节，但从我们结婚开始，你从来没空陪我过圣诞节。”</p><p>“这次我会的，排除万难。”</p><p>“嗷，美国队长的誓言，真是令我安心。”</p><p>“路上小心，钢铁侠。”青年嘱咐道，“别让你的丈夫为你担心。”</p><p>“尽我所能。”</p><p>“托尼，我爱你。”</p><p>“哦？是谁说他会当面对我说这个呢？”</p><p>“闭嘴，别得寸进尺。”</p><p>“好好，我的错。”托尼弯起眼睛，“我爱你，更多。” </p><p> </p><p>* </p><p> </p><p>阿根廷的工厂状况很糟糕。就连托尼这个天生的工程师科学家，都没能在短时间内排除清洁能源的障碍异常。他被这座能源工厂困在这里了，见鬼的，看看时间，一周后便是到圣诞节了。就怕这次不是史蒂夫没空陪伴他，而是托尼自己没有守信用。 </p><p>史蒂夫在华盛顿的神盾局忙碌着，他每天都会抽空给托尼打电话，关心他的状况或是修复进度。史蒂夫有想过要开着飞机去阿根廷陪伴托尼，不过只要想到他的丈夫，这个天才工程师，每当工作时设备出现故障，久久无法修复时，他的脾气就会变得非常糟糕。史蒂夫可不想自讨没趣，他对于正在处于暴躁状态的托尼斯塔克一点兴趣也没有，他一点也不想要接触，只想离他越远越好。史蒂夫宁可默默地等着托尼完成工作，然后再开心地与他在基地里过圣诞。对的，这才是完美的计划。 </p><p>终于终于，在圣诞节前三天，托尼成功让那座该死的能源设备重新启动，他欣喜无比，简直想冲到天空上炸几具盔甲来庆贺。托尼和佩珀花了一点时间，和阿根廷的负责人开了一场股东投资会议，随后他便穿上盔甲，一路飞往美国华盛顿。他想念史蒂夫，想得快要发疯。</p><p>可惜天不从人愿，托尼在飞到一半时，突然接到了罗迪的电话。罗迪需要他来参加国防部的会议——就半小时，他发誓不会超过半小时。托尼翻了个大白眼，到底上帝有多么想要阻止他跟史蒂夫的重逢呢？他在心里疯狂咒骂，但依然舍命陪君子，拐了个弯，直接飞去了费城。 </p><p>老天爷，托尼被罗迪坑了。托尼到达现场后，看见现场出席人员的阵仗和庞大人数，他便认为这场会议绝对不可能半小时内结束。托尼愤愤地瞪着罗迪，后者不痛不痒也罢，还幸灾乐祸地说：“如果我不这么说，你绝对不会乖乖地来这里报到。而且别忘了，安东尼，平时你坑我的次数多的是，我不过是讨回一次而已。行吧，别再瞪我了伙计，小心眼珠子掉出来。你的眼睛已经够大了，我不想要等会在地上踩到它。” </p><p>就这样，托尼在费城花了一天的时间，整整24小时。他甚至还得回到酒店里补眠，在隔天凌晨时顶着两颗黑眼圈，一脸呆滞地陪着罗迪进行第二场国防会议。到底为什么这群人会有这么多会议好开？托尼不知道，这些国家栋梁大概是整天没事干，但又想要让国家元首知道他们有在做事。然而参加会议最能展现他们的威信，以及留下长得没人想看的会议纪录和影片之外，就是一整张满满的报到签名，见鬼的，托尼在都不知道自己到底签了第几次。</p><p>平安夜，今天是平安夜。可真想不到托尼还在费城，并且黑着一张脸，紧紧地捏着手机——他想要杀点什么人来出气。克里斯汀？就是昨天突然敲他房门的记者，她拿着录音笔问了托尼几个问题，并且礼貌地和托尼借洗手间，说是想要补妆，一会还要去参加什么名媛的宴会。托尼好心地让克里斯汀进房，结果隔天的头版报纸就写着：已婚的钢铁侠，托尼斯塔克与八卦记者私下幽会。 </p><p>托尼并不担心世人如何看待他的人格，或是怀疑他对于婚姻的忠诚。他才他妈的不在乎。托尼只在乎他的丈夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯的想法。所以他冷静地滑掉了这则无聊无耻的虚构报导，直接拨电话给史蒂夫。 </p><p>“托尼。”</p><p>“呃，亲爱的，”托尼搔了搔头发，即便和史蒂夫已经结婚多年，他在处理婚姻危机时仍然会感到紧张。“我希望你有看见今天的头版，哦，该死的，我是说我希望你没看见。好吧不重要，告诉我，你看过了吗？” </p><p>“我看过了。”史蒂夫说，“克里斯汀，嗯——我应该要知道她是谁吗？”</p><p>“你不需要知道她是谁，她只是一个不重要并且卑劣无比的记者。”托尼烦躁地说，“我可以解释这个，亲爱的，她昨天来到我的房门口，问了我一大堆关于阿根廷工厂的事情，然后跟我借了浴室，就这样，我发誓没有别的。”</p><p>史蒂夫没有说话，沉默五秒钟的时间，登时让托尼浑身发毛。</p><p>“史蒂夫？”</p><p>“我很生气。”史蒂夫冷冷地说。</p><p>“哦天吶，别这样。”托尼焦躁地说，“这只是一篇不实的报导，佩珀的律师团队已经启动了，这间报社会得到他们该有的惩罚。而你必须理解，我绝对不会——绝对不会——”</p><p>“托尼，”史蒂夫打断他，“我气的是，为什么你还在费城？我在基地里等你很久了，你再不回来，你就自己过圣诞节吧。”</p><p>托尼有些反应不过来，愣愣地说：“呃，就这样？你不表达一些对于这篇报导的看法吗？”</p><p>“我说过了，我在生气。”史蒂夫的声音缓缓地黏腻起来，“我气到打算把你全身扌八光绑在床头，然后看着我穿你的衬衫，跳一整夜的钢管舞给你看，而你却连一根指头都不能碰我。”</p><p>“操！这是谋杀！”托尼想象了那画面，血液全部集中到了某个地方，“不过——听起来很辣。”</p><p>史蒂夫勾起嘴角：“我相信你，托尼，永远不要怀疑这个。”</p><p>“哦好的，”托尼大大地松口气，“见鬼的，我真怕你一生气，逼迫我签属离婚证书什么的。”</p><p>“你是对自己没信心，还是对我没信心呢？”</p><p>“当我没说。”托尼笑道，“不过你刚刚说的惩罚，我们可以试一试，怎么样？这个主意太好了，我会记下来的。”</p><p>“如果你在平安夜结束之前回到我身边，我就满足这个。提醒你，你还有六个小时。”</p><p>“马上马上！”托尼启动了Mark85，立刻从饭店的落地窗飞了出去。  </p><p> </p><p>*  </p><p> </p><p>下雪了。纽约北区的基地被覆盖一层纯白的雪花，像是一件平坦的被子，光滑而毫无皱褶。 </p><p>托尼终于回到了基地。胸前的反应堆将血边装甲缓缓收入，他从顶楼的入口直接走进了室内。屋子里点着明亮的光，暖气持续开着，几秒内便扫去了托尼身上的寒气。托尼掠过了冗长的回廊，脚步越发快速，直到迎面而来的是充满香气的餐厅。餐桌上摆着可口的食物，红酒与牛肉，还有托尼最喜欢吃的蓝莓派。 </p><p>托尼看见了史蒂夫，他穿着一件米色毛衣，安稳地坐在沙发上，低头阅读着书籍。史蒂夫的侧脸在光线之下好看极了，他在听见脚步声后，缓缓抬头，那双深邃又温煦的蓝眼睛望向托尼，里面充满的想念和浓浓爱意，立刻将托尼团团包围。 </p><p>有人等你回家的感觉真好。托尼伸手拉起史蒂夫，敞开双臂将他抱在怀里。史蒂夫的身上有奶油和水果的香气，闻起来就像蓝莓派。令他不禁捧着他的侧颈，温柔地亲吻他的丈夫。 </p><p>“我迟到了，对不起。”</p><p>“钟声才刚响起，你很准时。”</p><p>史蒂夫紧紧地拥抱托尼，蹭了他的肩膀像在撒娇。托尼能感受到，思念对方的不是只有自己。 </p><p>“以后的圣诞节你都会陪着我吗？”</p><p>“以后都会的。”史蒂夫弯起眼睛，“有我，有你，还有蓝莓派。”</p><p>“哈，我爱蓝莓派。”托尼亲吻他，“但我更爱你。”  </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>